tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Worms of Madness, Part 1
[[Datei:Tales v2 03 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #3]]The Worms of Madness, Part 1 ("Die Würmer des Wahnsinns, Teil 1") ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Mai 2004 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #3 *'Story:' Stephen Murphy *'Plot': Stephen Murphy and Rick Remender *'Zeichnungen:' Rick Remender *'Tusche': John Beatty *'Tönung': Scott Cohn *'Einleitung und Text': Eric Talbot *'Cover': Steve Murphy, Rick Remender und Eric Talbot Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Return to New York, Book Three" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "The Worms of Madness, Part 2" Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael und Michelangelo **Splinter *Foot Mystiker **Mashima *Shredder Shark **Oroku Saki (erwähnt) *Pai-Doth Noor (Cameo) Einleitung thumb|180px|Die EinleitungRaphael: Ich hasse Zauberei! Zauberei, Nekromantie, mystische Reiche, Alte Götter, Zombie-Affen, sabbernde, gesäß-gesichtige, milz-aussaugende Freaks - ich hasse diese ganzen Dinge. Wisst ihr auch, warum? Weil dieses Zeug real ist. Dunsany, Wellman, Lovecraft - Diese Kerle haben keine Fiktion geschrieben, sie haben es so erzählt, wie es wirklich ist. Ihr glaubt mir nicht? Na gut... Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|160px|left|Das Gelächter im NichtsDie Geschichte beginnt damit, dass irgendwo ein fast alldurchdringliches Nichts von einem unheimlichen Lachen erschüttert wird, was eine groteske, vierarmige Affengestalt mitbekommt; doch ob als Zeuge oder gar Verursacher dieses Gefühlsausbruchs, lässt sich hier nicht sagen... thumb|160px|Ein Magier im SchattenAnderswo beobachtet ein Mann den schicksalshaften Zweikampf zwischen dem Schildkrötenmutanten Leonardo und den durch eine Mischung aus Mystik und Technologie wieder hergestellten Oroku Saki; wie Saki getötet wird; wie Leonardo mit dessen Leiche in den Armen seinen Brüdern ihren Sieg kundtut; und wie die Vier den Shredder ein ehrenvolles Begräbnis geben und damit hoffen, dass die tödliche Fehde zwischen ihnen und dem Foot Clan nun endlich zuende gegangen ist.Return to New York, Book Three Doch der heimliche Beobachter, ein Foot Mystiker namens Mashima, hat nicht vor,die Angelegenheit so enden zu lassen, und beginnt einen teuflischen Plan in Gang zu setzen... thumb|left|260px|Zurück aus dem GrabeKaum als die Turtles sich zurückgezogen haben, beschwört Mashima seine Zauberkünste und verleitet eine vorbeiziehende Möve dazu, sich der abgebrannten Leiche zu nähern und den abgetrennten Kopf des Shredders mit einem Schnabelhieb ins Wasser zu befördern. Als der Kopf auf den Grund der Bucht zu sinken beginnt, lösen sich die Würmer, die Oroku Saki wieder hergestellt haben, sich aus dem Überrest des Kopfes zu lösen; und genau in dem Augeblick schwimmt ein Hai vorbei, verschluckt den Kopf mitsamt den Würmern und zieht wieder von dannen. Später, in seinem Versteck auf einem verlassenen Fabrikgelände, braut Mashima einen Trank zusammen, und als sich aus dem Gebräu ein neuer Shredder-Wurm gebildet hat, schluckt er diesen hinunter, um sich mit den anderen Würmern zu verbinden und so Rache an den "Mördern" seines Meisters nehmen zu können, während die Turtles - alle bis auf Leonardo - zuhause ihren Sieg ausgelassen zu feiern beginnen... thumb|260px|Leonardos InngrimmEine Woche später. Von allen Turtles hat Leonardo seine grimmigen Gedanken daran, dass er den Shredder hatte töten müssen, immer noch nicht ablegen können, und er ist immer noch so ernst und in sich gekehrt wie in jener Nacht. Als er und seine Brüder zusammen mit Splinter zu einem Ausflug durch die Kanaltunnel aufbrechen wollen, kann Michelangelo nicht anders, als seinen Bruder mit den üblichen Albernheiten aus der Reserve zu locken versuchen, macht Leonardo stattdessen jedoch nur wütender. Schließlich aber hat Splinter genug und nutzt handgreifliche Maßnahmen, um seinen ungehorsamen Sohn - Leonardo, nicht Michelangelo - wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. thumb|160px|left|Meet the Shredder Shark!Bevor Splinter seine angefangene Lektion jedoch beenden kann, bemerkt Michelangelo plötzlich etwas im Abwasserkanal, was wie ein Hai aussieht. Und nur einen Moment später erhebt sich das Wesen in voller Größe aus dem brackigen Kanalwasser... ein monströses Mischwesen aus Hai und Tintenfisch mit der Persönlichkeit von Oroku Saki, der danach trachtet, die Turtles vom Leben in den Tod zu befördern! thumb|260px|Der Feind triumphiert!Die Turtles wollen sich diese Absicht natürlich nicht gefallen lassen, zücken ihre Waffen und greifen die Kreatur auf der Stelle an. Doch der Shredder Shark ist nicht nur superstark und extrem zäh im Nehmen, sondern hat auch einzigartie Tricks auf Lager. Er fängt zuerst Leonardo und Michelangelo, dann Raphael und Donatello mit seinen Tentakelarmen ein und bedeckt sie mit einem schleimigen Sekret, welches sie in Sekundenschnelle außer Gefecht setzt. Die bewusstlosen Turtles lässt das Monster dann achtlos ins Kanalwasser fallen, und aus seinem Leib brechen plötzlich Hunderte von Würmern, die sich wie lebende Seilstränge um Splinter legen und ihn in die Bauchhöhle der Kreatur zerren, welche sich dann triumphal lachend vom Schlachtfeld entfernt... Bildergalerie Tales v2 03 05.jpg Tales v2 03 06.jpg Tales v2 03 11.jpg Tales v2 03 12.jpg Tales v2 03 13.jpg Tales v2 03 14.jpg Tales v2 03 15.jpg Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Volume 3'' (IDW; 2013) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Rick Remender